


Naruto - All the Little Things

by HeidenShayde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Chaptered, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cross-p, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Inside





	Naruto - All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



Authors Note: Hello, been a while since I was on this site. I'm hoping to make a good story with this and keep it going the way I want it to. Mainly due to the fact I never really make good fanfictions. I want to change this with this fanfiction. I'm not really one for ronance, however I will give it my best attempt and hope that I make something satiable and worth reading. 

Full Summery: Hidan is a boy whom comes from a broken down home, with nothing but pain and seemingly endless sadness around every corner. Kakuzu comes from a wealthy family and lives at the top of his game with the other higher people in school. The royal students of the school called the ''Akatsuki'. While Hidan continues to grasp at straws, and pray to his god, he also has to struggle with teasing and bored or sour looks from the royals of the school. Only time comes to show his worth as he makes friends and even enemies along the way. Many events of which may lead him to make or break his very life and indeviduality. 

SIDE NOTES: In this fanfiction, it is technically an AU. One of which I made merging with a swap universe and Konoga High (by which is initially with whom made that first I think) I'll elaborate on it more below.

Whinchester High School (Main Characters)

* Hidan

* Kakuzu

* Pain / Nagato

* Konan

* Kisame

* Itachi

* Sasori

* Zetsu

* Zabuza

* Haku

* Juugo

* Karin

* Suigetsu 

* Madara

* Obito

* Kaguya

* Orochimaru

* Kabuto

 

ROOSENDALE HIGH SCHOOL (Useless Side Characters)

* Naruto (Kinda Important)

* Sasuke

* Sai

* Sakura

* Tsunade

* Jiraiya 

* Kakashi

* Iruka

* Hinata

* Neji

* Shikamaru

* Ino

* Asuma 

 

\- Other Characters - Original Bad Guys ( Important )

\- Kayamo

\- Iriku

\- Yamuna 

\- Dayaka

\- Saji 

 

WARNINGS : Most 'Konoha/Roosedale Characters are bad in here, The Winchester characters are the better people, Hidan is not immortal, slight OOCness, Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Yaoi [Boy x Boy], Kidnapping, Child Abuse, Drugs and Alcohol, Mind Control, Implied War, Dirty Jokes for fun, 

OTHER NOTES : Kakuzu x Hidan, Jashin is still used in here (however Hidan does not pray to him, he is gang lord. The Akatsuki keep their general personalities, just not what they do in the original universe. The konoha ninja are not admirable characters [save for Naruto, Sasuke, and maybe Gaara if I put him in here] 

MOST IMPORTANT : I'll try to make this story well rounded and written. I'll also take ideas into consideration. I do not know how long I'll make this, but I'll give it my best. Hidan is also the main protagonist. 

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. It all belongs to Masashi Kishomoto. However I claim my characters used to push along the plot (Including my fan made parents for Hidan) keep in mind these characters do not exist, and never will. Unless the names are in the anime, which I doubt. The AU is also kind of mine, however it also is an AU made off common naruto tropes. Including the following of which is: High School AU, Human AU, Family/Friend Akatsuki AU, and Royalty AU, along kinda with the Alternate Reality (AR) or 'Swap' Idea from 'Naruto Shippuden - Road to Ninja' and basic elements I'll use from the 'Naruto Shippuden - Blood Prison'

-AND FINALLY, WITHOUT MUCH FURTHER ADIEU, THE CRIME OF MY LIFE I'LL CALL A FANFICTION -

( -_-_-_-_-_-_- strands of lines implies a page break cause i can't do it on my phone. )

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In a relatively sized home, there lived a teenage not at the age of 16 years old. Rowdy and unruly by nature, his deeds never ceased to an ends. By his looks, he could pass for an odd teenage vampire. Some rumors supposedly to be believed. He was pale, and had smooth hairless skin. No facial hair, or body hair of any kind that others bore witness to. 

Eyes as bright and miscuevious and deep lilac colored amethyst that showed no window to his soul. However they were as bright and remarkable as his outlandish, often brash and distasteful behavior. 

His hair was smoothed back, always gleaming with silver by the touch of a sun or moons rays. 

To many it was really a shame that such seemingly supernatural beauty was wasted on someone so obscenely loud, obnoxious and blatantly crude. 

The embodiment of this very set of features, was Hidan. 

The boy was always someone least seemed out, mainly due to his very way of life. He wasn't a bad person, by any means. In fact, if people knew, he was actually a very nice and defending teen with his own sense of justice and understanding. Whether or not others did the same. Always cursing away and making bland, or blatant remarks also seemed to be a past time. 

The main source of his remarks targets were the schools higher - ups. No; not the teachers (mostly) but a set of students that seemed to like making his life more chaotic than it needed to be. More annoying than allegedly tolorable. 

These students consisted of Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, the Zetsu twins, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori.

Nagato was the groups leader, he was an easy going person at least 70 percent of the time, however in all honesty he never cared if he acted like a dick or not. His parents were the mayor and Senate of the Konoga region, working under President Tsunade whom also happened to live in Konoha. 

Konan was Nagato's long-time girlfriend, dating since 13 years of age. Her mother ran a bank, which made their family particularly wealthy. Her father was a stay-at-home kind of dad that ran a computer fixing website for extra cash. 

Dietary lived with his parents, both of whom were famous sculpters. His father however also owned a small business as a candy store merchant that made 'Pop Rocks' and sweet carbon like sizzly candy.

Itachi had parents who liked to travel, their trips were never long, but Itachi was often going on trips for fun with his brother, Sasuke. His parents are co founders for an office building, which is run by Kakashi Hatake while they are away on trips. 

Sasori lives with his grandmother, Lady Chiyo. His parents are currently in another country, finishing a last year of work before moving back to Konoha to continue their profits. 

Kisame lives with his parents. His mother is an architect, and his father is a well respected sushi chef that gets along with the old man from the Ichiraku ramen stands near the other side of town. The two often make trades and help support the others businesses. 

The Zetsu twins, Zetsu and Batsu, both are in a gardening family that sell rare and exotic flowers. Currently they are in competition with the Yamanaka clan due to Inoichi stealing from them once. However they refused to press charges and have been fueding for a year and a half now. 

Finally, that bastard, that infinite dick head Kakuzu. That stuck up mother fucker. His parents are trained doctors. His mother works with the humans and his father is a veterinarian. Which all In all was good for kakuzu. When he got into that car crash, his parents immediate knowledge of medicinal appliances and life saving techniques kept his lucky ass alive. Now, Kakuzu gets to walk around in school looking like a goddamned zombie of all things. His eyes, freaky and interesting as they are, were a supposed 'accident' caused after his car crash. When he was in a science lab, a teacher by the name of Danzo had 'accidentaly' splashed a chemical in his eyes that made his eyes the otherworldly Red and Green that they are now. 

Wonder how festive his eyes look at Christmas....

Danzo was later arrested and taken to prison. Nobody has seen him since. 

That brings us to Hidan again. The loser of the school, the religiously inept, hyperactive, annoying kid that everyone referred to as a freak. (Can't help that he's sexy >:^ ) [[ side note: Now get this... I used to HATE Hidan :^ yeah. I love him now as a chsracter, but idk what really changed my mind on him. Maybe just thinking on how unique he is to me xP]]

His mother was physically abusive, and hated his huts because he was the one who caused an accident that made her lose her leg in a a kitchen accident. That made her have to lose her job because she was no longer capable of fulfilling her works needs. Thus leading to het being fired. Losing her job made her more violent and easy to annoy and provoke. Hidan father stayed with her only due to the fact that he needed to save Hidan from some of her upbuilding wrath. 

This, my friends is where this twisted tale now begins..

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

As sunshine started to creep into a slightly messy room, the rays went over a pale face as they reached the red pillow and gray blanket a silver haired teenager was using to sleep. The rays of warm light gleaming off of the messy hair as it slowly reaches the thin white carpet that the boy had in his room that spread to the white oak door that concealed his room from the hallway. Save for the inch of the air where the door is that doesn't touch the carpet. 

The rays of light barely had enough time to make the boy respond before there was a rampant, loud bashing on the door to wake him.

" WAKE UP YA LITTLE BASTARD OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU TO SCHOOL WITH NO BREAKFAST!!" the knocks were loud enough to startle Hidan, and with a brief distancing jolt, he was forced into the world of the aware, falling 4 feet from his mattress to the uncushioned floor below. Landing on a metal waterbottle in the process. 

" God dammit that scared the fuck outta me!!" He muttered aloud before getting up. He knew he was going to have to apologise to his lord later for his filthy mouth. But he will do that at the end of his day when he's getting ready for bed. When he has less time to curse or have bad luck. 

Another knock on his door catches his ears, and he smiles. Noticing it's softness, he smiled, knowing it was his dad. 

" Cone on Hidan, I made your favorite! Blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup and some extra fruit on the side." It did not take too long for Hidan to change. Those magic words made his mouth water from anticipation and hunger. The thought of the fluffy warm sweet bread breakfast with extra diabetes syrup and fruit on the side got his stomach growling. 

Within twelve seconds he was dressed, and out the door in front of his dad whilst putting on his remaining shoe, dedicated to his left foot. Once he slipped it on, he was up, and smiled and his dad, grinning like an idiot. 

" Morning Dad! How did ya sleep last night?" He asked the older man, grinning again when the other pat his head and laughed. There was a ruffle if his hair, slightly messing up the smoothed out mane. That caused a fake annoyed whine from Hidan before he smooths it out again. "I still need to look sexy dad, can't do that if your turning my head into a messy grassland again!" He laughed and straighter his posture as his mother walks by, holding a shot glass. Another small silence. 

"Let's go eat breakfast my boy, don't wanna keep your mom waiting." He said hurrily to ensure the woman's patience and his sons safety. Trudging down the hallway, there was nothing but tense silence has feet hit the thin carpet. As soon as they were at the table, the family unit ate their breakfast in silence. Hidan praying his thanks to his lord for the wonderful meal his father cooked for him. 

After breakfast, Hidan quickly washed up and looks at the clock. About 45 Minutes before school starts. He can choose to either stay here and risk mom being mad at him, and catch a ride with dad. Or he can run to school, and be tired when he reaches the school. 

Considering his options and most likely his own well-being, he looks at the clock again. 43 minutes until he had to be at school. 35 minutes until he would get there and be by his lockers. Which also means that it was 35 Minutes until he had the chances of seeing those pricks.. 

" Thank you for the food, dad! It was great! But I think I need to get going!" Hidan smiled, taking their plates (including his mothers) and going to put them in the sink before soaking them. He went to get his cologn, and hugs his dad before running out the door with his backpack.

He had to make his way down about 5 flight of stairs (mainly by rail - sliding) and out the apartment lobby after saying goodbye to the friendly manager of the apartments, who went by the name Mister Sarutobi.

With that he was jogging down the beautifully placed cobblestone path after a few blocks of cracked pavement. The path went through the town's park, and made a sharp turn before heading to a hill where his school rested. The stairs were well kempt, and smooth with no dust or dirt on them. Students that hung around the outside stairway either ignored him, didn't know he was there, or started to instantly make fun of him out loud. 

" Hey look, it's the religious freak!"

" Such a shame that a hot guy has to be such a wierdo. " 

" Look at him, he'll be late for sure! " 

" Does he have to be here? I hear he brings bad luck..." 

" oh my gosh, like, really? "

" totally, yas. Someone said they bombed the test cause he was in their group, and they had the answers right!"

Hidan was already annoyed, only being here for five minutes and this all happens. What a killjoy he was in a good mood too... he sighed in annoyance as he smooths his silver hair back again before walks in the building, making a left to the sophmor hallway to find his locker. 

Everyone started to whisper about him, and pointed at him as soon as he passed by. Hidan could feel a vein popping from his head at this point. He gets to his locker, setting down his backpack before using his hand to put in his combination. " Well, look who it is! It's Hidan, how lovely to see you here, albino." 

Oh great, just what he needed, another overeccentric moron to ruin his day, other than himself. He felt his left eye twitch in his steadily growing annoyance. Though his low tolerance was going to stop short soon enough. Without another moment grasp on patience, Hidan opens his mouth for a retaliation as he gets his combination right on his third attempt, using his body to hide the blonde sights from his code. 

" Yeah? I guess it a real treat to see you too, ponytail McGee. To what do I owe the pain and annoyances today, girly - boy?" Hidan smiled down at the more effeminate boy who was a quarter of a foot shorter than himself. His cocky smile was curved in such a way his annoyance was clearly announced to the other. 

Deaidara could have taken the insult with a grain of salt, but he was too bent on making the other cry, or ask him to stop. For the blonde haired male it was all about his pride, his ego.

With that in mind, the silver haired male knew exactly what to do to publically humiliate the effeminate male standing in his personal bubble. The silver haired male waited a few seconds until a group of boys and girls walked by, and put his plan in action. 

" Oh really, Deidara, in surprised nobody has tried groping your ass yet, you look so much like a girl it's like you had surgery to make yourself a dude! C'mon there can only be one reason why you act like such a bitch all the time." Hidan smirked as his eyes darkened staring down the blonde with a look of sheer amusement as Deidara's only visible blue eye widened at the long - winded insult. 

There was a chorus of "oooooh" and comments including those of "Roasted" "Damn" and "Oh brother" from all that had bore witness to the verbal retaliation. 

Deaidara flushed a dark red color as his face darkened. People were laughing, public humiliation, his looks, all in the same swing. With that Deidara pulled back and punched Hidan in the face. Making the other move back a bit, but not much. Another angry look was shot at a smirking Hidan before he walked through the crowd of onlookers, still pissed at the demonitization. 

Hidan rubbed his bruising cheek. Another few apologies to his lord before he went to bed tonight. However it was worth it. Deidara didn't stay around too long. At least that annoying blonde was gone. That was a good thing. He could have a few minutes of peace- 

The thought was interrupted by the ringing of the bell for first class, cursing under his breath, Hidan slams his pocket shut, and grabs his stuff before running down the wing to try and reach his class. However as soon as he rounds a corner, he ran right smack dab into Obito Uchiha, the schools vice principle. The Uchiha caught himself quickly, and he stabilized Hidan before the albino could fall either.

" Mister Hidan, do you mind telling me why you were running in the hallway?" He asked with a serious tone before he looks at the teenagers face. "Along with why there is a bruise on your face." 

Hidan sighed and looks at the dark haired man, before straightened himself. " Had a run in with a girl in the hallway. Didn't go Well ' he muttered before he sighed to himself. Obito however knew he was lying or not telling the whole truth at least. Obito had been known in the school for being an ' all seeing, all knowing ' kind of guy. Nothing ever got past him. Ever. So, how was it that Hidan had the audacity to still try to tell lies to him?

" Truth, Hidan. Before I lose my patience, please" the Uchiha demanded with all the politeness his patience could muster. He looked at Hidan with his usual stoic expression as he stared the boy down.

Hidan felt uneasy, and sighed before gaining a cold sweat and putting up his hands in defeat and shrugging as he chuckled with a lazy, nervous look on his features." Fine, fine. Yeah you caught me, Vice. I was punched by Sasori's girlfriend after embarrassing him a little bit. That's all."

" Oh and what started this whole incident?" Obito asked with a raised brow. Crossing his arms.

' you've got to be fucking kidding me dammit...' Hidan grumbled as he let's out an annoyed grunt before he looks at the clock. Five minutes after class started already. Shit. "He walked up to me, bothered me, so I bothered him back." He stated bluntly before huffing in growing annoyances. The boy then mumble as he looks to the clock and sighed. He'll have to face his fate. Orochimaru was going to have him sit in the hallway for a few minutes to face penalty for being late. Again.

Obito nodded before reaching into his pocket to pull out a pen and paper. Jotting down a note, he handed the green slip to Hidan who looked at him curiously. Reading it he was surprised at how fast Obito could write.

To whom it may concern,

Please excuse Hidan for his tardiness. There was

a bit of a problem in the hallway and he was having a

discussion with me in the hallway about the incident. 

Thank you for understanding,

Obito U.

Hidan looked at the paper, and took a moment, however the obnoxious teen sighs, thanking the man for the late pass and was about to go on his way before Obito spoke up again.

" You are welcome. Now hurry and get to class before I reconsider your late pass. I will go and talk to Deidara." The tall raven haired man stated, Hidan stiffened and he looked at Obito, before speaking up again. 

" Uh Vice - Can you please not? I know I'm crossing boundaries, but if you do that, the next time Diedara runs into me, I'll probably be dead..." The silver haired boy seemed nervous, last thing he needed was.. ALL of them out for his blood. Obito cocked a brow. It did go against his role as a leader of this school. However he was not going to question it . With a sigh, the Uchiha brushed him off, and waved his hand dismissively to let the other know to leave.

Hidan bowed respectively, and ushered his way to his class. 8 Minutes late... not good. As soon as he knocked on the door to be let it, the doors handle turned for him to be let into the spacious science class where everyone stared at him as he walked in. Most gigglinf, whispering or even laughing at him. Others not paying a second glance to him, and Orochimaru taps his foot with an expectant look on his face. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Hidan handed him the note while huffing and Orochimaru reads it patiently. " Oh I see. So where did the bruise come from, Hidan?" The man asked a me he threw the note in the trash. 

Hidan noticed that Deidara was in the back of the room, and he thought to himself. Indirect atrack, another perfect opportunity to get back at him. "A girl punched me in the hallway." At that, Deidara stiffened, and cocked a brow when Hidan didn't specify it was him . He was confused, however he was still pissed, he was gonna get back at thfe freak next time he saw him, he swore!

"Very well. Please go take a seat. I'll get you your paper for today's lesson." The man stayed, heading to his desk as he grabbed a paper sitting on the adjacent shelf nearby. 

Once Hidan got his paper, he grabbed his pencil, and waited for Orochimaru to finish orating the painfully long 20 minute lecture and slide show for CHApter 4.7 . 

Groups were being selected at the end of the lesson to decide who should work with who for the lesson. Once again Hidan was such with no group. Not that minded. He allowed himself to fall asleep at his desk with his head in his hands from boredom. Before he knew it his woke world went dark ad he starts to fall into a slumber. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

That is all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard on this chapter! Please review and give suggestions! :)


End file.
